Seafaring
Seafaring is a research group. Description By completing researches with the research adviser you can unlock new buildings, units, ships and special effects. To complete a research topic you need research points, which you can produce in the Academy. The research topics are divided up into the four categories: , , and __NOWYSIWYG__ Carpentry Deck Weapons A rotating attachment for our battleships on which we can mount huge weapons! For a start our inventors have mounted a huge crossbow on it. But we assume that the attachment will be able to bear other machines, too. So as soon as one of our scientists has an idea we can install it on our ships without any problem. :Cost: :Effect: Allows the Building of Ballista Ships in the Shipyard :Requirement(s): Carpentry ( ), Dry-Dock ( ) Ship Maintenance If we always keep our ships nice and clean, they don´t have to be repaired so often. It will also keep up the morale of the crew when they sing some songs together from time to time while scrubbing the deck or mending the sail cloths. :Cost: : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships ('- 2%' total) :Requirement(s): Deck Weapons ( ) Draft Our scientists have found out that our ships have less water resistance when their load is smaller. This means that we can put larger sails on the mast and travel more quickly. :Cost: :Effect: Allows quicker ships with a lighter load. :Requirement(s): Ship Maintenance ( ) Expansion Out there is more than just an ocean! More islands await discovery. We are not alone! We can gain ground on a newly discovered island, tap new resources, and learn to know other peoples. And our clerks are eager to administer even more! :Cost: :Effect: Allows the Building of Palaces and the founding of Colonies :Requirement(s): Draft ( ), Wealth (?) Foreign Cultures If we get to know all the other peoples, this will help us to make progress ourselves. Regular talks and warm words can work true wonders and lead to new alliances and friendships. Of course we need a pretty and cosy building for all the ambassadors and the feasts we will hold in their honour! :Cost: :Effect: Allows the Building of Embassy :Requirement(s): Expansion ( ), Espionage (?) Pitch That is some tough and badly smelling liquid our scientists have found there! But since we stick it onto our ships there are hardly any holes we have to mend! :Cost: ''' : '''Effect: 4% less upkeep for your ships ('- 6%' total) :Requirement(s): Foreign Cultures ( ) Market The strangest goods from distant islands arrive on our markets. Here we can also make deals with traders, so we are sure to get all the raw materials we need. :Cost: :Effect: Allows Trade Treaties :Requirement(s): Pitch ( ), Improved Resource Gathering ( ) Greek Fire A fire that can't be extinguished with water! With this mixture from many secret ingredients we can now set fire to ships and sink them! Soon we will conquer the seas with ship that has the breath of a dragon! :Cost: :Effect: Allows the Building of Fire Ships in the Shipyard :Requirement(s): Market ( ), Polytheism (?) Counterweight Our scientists have improved the weapon´s attachment for our ships, so that they don´t tear apart when we fling huge rocks toward our enemies. And thanks to the counterweight our catapult stays on board now and doesn't launch itself anymore. :Cost: :Effect: Allows the building of Catapult Ships in the Shipyard :Requirement(s): Greek Fire ( ), Architecture (?) Diplomacy One of our philosophers has written down wise things about war and peace. He advises us to ally ourselves with other peoples so that we put our enemies to flight together! :Cost: :Effect: Allows Garrison rights if you have an Embassy. :Requirement(s): Counterweight ( ), Governor (?) Sea Charts (Sea maps) Our voyages will be much safer if we write down where all the dangerous currents and treacherous shallows are! Then our seamen won´t have to be afraid of any jagged rocks, deadly maelstroms and the seductive sirens any more. :Cost: : Effect: 8% less upkeep for your ships ('- 14%' total) :Requirement(s): Diplomacy ( ) Paddle Wheel Engine Great news for our seamen: A steam driven paddle wheel lets our ships ride much faster than they could ever do with oarsmen. Now we can teach fear to our enemies with our mighty steam rams! :Cost: :Effect: Allows the Building of Paddle Wheel Rams in the Shipyard :Requirement(s): Sea Charts ( ), Cultural Exchange (?) Caulking With this technology, our engineers can seal leaky ships. Caulking in and in front of the port is a complicated undertaking, but gives our fleets the chance to get ready for battle between two attacks. :Cost: :Effect: The construction of Tender's in the shipyard. :Requirement(s): Paddle Wheel Engine ( ) Mortar Attachment This mortar is so huge, that not even Hercules could drag it along. Only an armored steam ship is strong enough to carry it and all the huge balls it can fire at our enemies. :Cost: :Effect: Allows the Building of Mortar Ships in the Shipyard :Requirement(s): Caulking ( ), Optics (?) Massive Ram One of the most dangerous sea units can be built with the ram. This masterpiece of engineering ingenuity is attached to the ship's bow and can inflict massive amounts of damage onto other ships. :Cost: :Effect: The construction of Steam Ram's in the Shipyard. :Requirement(s): Mortar Attachment ( ) Offshore Base One of the most dangerous sea units can be built with the ram. This masterpiece of engineering ingenuity is attached to the ship's bow and can inflict massive amounts of damage onto other ships. :Cost: :Effect: The construction of Balloon Carrier's in the shipyard. :Requirement(s): The Archimedic Principle ( ), Massive Ram ( ) Seafaring Futures The secrets of the oceans are finally ours! Our ships are constantly becoming tougher and faster! There are almost no ships on this ocean capable of competing with yours. : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships per level. Level 1 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships (-'16%' total). : Requirement(s): Canon Casting ( ), Utopia ( ), Offshore Base ( ) Level 2 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships (-'18%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 1 ( ) Level 3 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships ('- 20%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 2 ( ) Level 4 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships ('- 22%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 3 ( ) Level 5 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships ('- 24%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 4 ( ) Level 6 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships ('- 26%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 5 ( ) Level 7 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships ('- 28%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 6 ( ) Level 8 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships ('- 30%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 7 ( ) Level 9 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships ('- 32%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 8 ( ) Level 10 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships ('- 34%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 9 ( ) Level 11 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships ('- 36%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 10 ( ) Level 12 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships ('- 38%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 11 ( ) Level 13 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships ('- 40%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 12 ( ) Level 14 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships ('- 42%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 13 ( ) Level 15 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships ('- 44%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 14 ( ) Level 16 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships ('- 46%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 15 ( ) Level 17 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships ('- 48%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 16 ( ) Level 18 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships ('- 50%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 17 ( ) Level 19 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships ('- 52%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 18 ( ) Level 20 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships (-'54%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 19 ( ) Level 21 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships (-'56%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 20 ( ) Level 22 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships (-'58%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 21 ( ) Level 23 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships (-'60%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 22 ( ) Level 24 : Cost: }} : Effect: 2% less upkeep for your ships (-'62%' total). : Requirement(s): Level 23 ( ) Level 25 __NOWYSIWYG__ *Seafaring *Seafaring